


Pray

by dmitrywachter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmitrywachter/pseuds/dmitrywachter





	




End file.
